


Nepotismia

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, dialogihömppää, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: "Mutta ei vanhemmassa ylisihteerissäkään ole valittamista."
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood





	Nepotismia

**Author's Note:**

> Vanha ficci vuodelta 2006. Omistettu Finin Anna-Liisalle <3
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

"—ja uusi nuorempi ylisihteeri on täysi tolvana. Hän pääsi koulusta vuosi sitten ja sai viran vain ja ainoastaan suhteilla — hänhän on naimisissa edesmenneen Bonesin veljentyttären kanssa. Ei minkäänlaisia taitoja, joudun neuvomaan kaiken kädestä pitäen, ja oloni on kuin lastentarhan opettajalla!"

"Mmh, minne laitoitkaan luutavahan perjantaitreenien jälkeen?"

"Eteisen oikeanpuoleinen kaappi, kolmas hylly ylhäältä."

"Kiitos, rakas."

"Eipä kestä. Kerroinko sinulle jo, kuinka taikaministeri eilen kehui sitä tekemääni raporttia?"

"Kerroit, mutta kerro toki uudestaan. Kiillotan tätä samalla."

"Hänen mielestään se oli — tämä on sitten suora lainaus — _äärimmäisen pikkutarkka selonteko tämänhetkisistä, kaikkien mieliä polttelevista kysymyksistä_. Noin hän sanoi, voitko uskoa?"

"Kerrassaan mahtavaa, mutta ansaitsit toki kiitokset, kun ahersit sen raportin kimpussa ainakin kolme viikkoa."

"Kaksikymmentä päivää vain."

"Joka tapauksessa tottahan hän puhui, sinä teet aina annetut tehtävät loppuun... noh, äärimmäisen pikkutarkasti. Ja sehän on hyvä asia!"

"Tietysti on. Ilman järjestystä elämämme olisi kaaosta."

"Umm, niinhän se on. Uusi taikaministeri on joka tapauksessa fiksu tyyppi, kun ottaa huomioon myös tuollaiset seikat."

"Niin on. Parempi kuin Toffee koskaan. Ei sillä, että entinen ministeri olisi huono ollut. Hivenen herkkäuskoinen vain."

"Totta. Nykyinen on aivan eri maata. Vaikka toisaalta... hänen sukupuunsa onkin täysin moitteeton, eihän sellaisen tukemana voi epäonnistua."

"Oletko sitä mieltä?"

"Ehdottomasti... hei, mihin viet luutaani... kuule, tarvitsen vielä tuota... ai."

"Tiesitkö, että sinäkin olet osoittanut hyvää makua, kun teit näinkin erinomaiset naimakaupat."

"No, minähän olen aina sanonut, että elämässä pääsee eteenpäin parhaiten, kun pitää suhteet toimivina oikeisiin ihmisiin... siirrytkö vähän, painat reittäni... nyt on parempi... mmh... niin, kuten olin sanomassa, ymmärrän hyvin nuorta Abbottia, kannattaa naida itsensä suoraan ministeriöön... au, tuo sattui!"

"Ansaitsit sen. Tosin jos totta puhutaan, niin isä on suorastaan täydellinen ministeri näinä aikoina, kun täytyy luoda positiivista henkeä yhteiskuntaan. Ja luoda suhteita ympärilleen."

"Niin on. Mutta ei vanhemmassa ylisihteerissäkään ole valittamista."

"Eikä vanhemman ylisihteerin aviomiehessä."

"Mmh, mitä jos menisimme huispaamaan vasta huomenna?"

"Sopii hyvin. Voisimme mennä sen sijaan makuuhuoneeseen."

"Aivan kuinka haluatte, herra Wood-Weasley."

"Minä haluan nyt teidät, herra Wood-Weasley."

"Nyt onkin sinun vuorosi", Oliver vastasi ja suukotti pisamaista nenänpäätä.


End file.
